Songs for Santana
by PheonixFlame5
Summary: Every year, Finn sings Santana a song


Songs For Santana

disclaimer - I do not own glee. sad face

At least once a year, Finn sings a song just for Santana.

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room, his face had the undeniable 'I've just had an idea' look, and most of Glee sat up a little straighter, he really seemed keen today, and it was almost infectious.

'Okay, so I know there's been a lot of drama these past few weeks, so I have decided to do this weeks assignment on; Secrets. You will each perform a song, either about secrets, or telling one.'

'Mr. Schue, I think I know the perfect song' called Finn, sitting at the back of the room.

'Really Finn, I just gave the project today, are you sure you don't wanna work on it?' replied Mr. Schue

'Nah, Mr. Schue. I got this' he replied, making his way to the front of the room. He walked over to Ben, the guitar player and asked him if he knew the song, it was whispered so the other wouldn't know what he was signing.

'Of course I do, we all do! Who doesn't?' he replied. His hand strayed down to the strings, ready when Finn was.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
><em>_When I've known this all along  
><em>_I go around a time or two  
><em>_Just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
><em>_Find out games you don't wanna play  
><em>_You are the only one who has to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
><em>_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
><em>_My dirty little secret  
><em>_Who has to know?_

_When we live such fragile lives  
><em>_It's the best way we survive  
><em>_I go around a time or two  
><em>_Just to waste my time with you _

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
><em>_Find out games you don't wanna play  
><em>_You are the only one who has to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
><em>_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
><em>_My dirty little secret  
><em>_Who has to know_

_The way she feel inside  
><em>_Those thought I can't deny  
><em>_These sleeping thought won't lie  
><em>_And all I've tried to hide  
><em>_It's eating me apart  
><em>_Trace this life back_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
><em>_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
><em>_Ill keep you my Dirty little secret  
><em>_Who has to know?_

The sound of signing was quickly drowned out by applause, for the moment at least, only he and one other person in the room would know what song really meant, and she knew it to. Santana.

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

'So Finnocence, now that you've ditched the little hobbit, how about that coolness injection' purred Santana. She had finally managed to corner him after algebra at his locker.

'Look Santana, I really like you, yeah I think your awesome and all that, and you're like, super hot but I don't think this will do either of us any good' he replied, closing his locker and walking off to geography, or geometry, he was never quite sure.

'Hey Frankenteen' she called 'What harm can it do?'

'Hey Santana, Auditorium, 4 O'clock' he replied, just before he turned the corner to go to English, or was it history now, he was never quite sure, and why did he have his biology book?

So, just as he asked, Santana arrived at the auditorium at 4:05, she didn't want to seem to eager. 'Finnocence? You in here' when she received no answer, she decided he had left, and turned to leave herself.

'Hey, Santana. I've been thinking about your offer, and I true Glee style I've decided to answer it in song' he called, a mic and guitar on stage.

Wait, since when did Finn play guitar?

'Uh, why does everyone have to sing everything?' she asked, seemingly frustrated and excited at the same time.

'I don't know, but it'd be a shame to break the tradition now, wouldn't it?' he replied, his first chord already ringing through the air.

_I fought it for a long time know  
><em>_Whilst drowning in a river of denial  
><em>_I washed up, fixed up, picked up  
><em>_All my broken things_

'_Cause you left me, police scene, chalk line  
><em>_Tequila shots in the dark scene of the crime  
><em>_Suburban living with the feeling that I'm giving up  
><em>_Everything for you_

_Oh, oh ,oh, how was I supposed to know  
><em>_You were oh, oh, over me  
><em>_I think that I should go  
><em>_Something's telling me to leave but I won't  
><em>_Cause I'm dammed if I do you, dammed if I don't_

_It took a lot to take you home  
><em>_One stupid call and I end up alone  
><em>_You made up, dressed up, messed up  
><em>_Plans I set in stone_

_And you may be too, but I don't like dancing in the alley  
><em>_With a street rat night life  
><em>_Can't keep living with the feeling that I'm giving up  
><em>_Everything for you._

_Oh, oh ,oh, how was I supposed to know  
><em>_You were oh, oh, over me  
><em>_I think that I should go  
><em>_Something's telling me to leave but I won't  
><em>_Cause I'm dammed if I do you, dammed if I don't_

_Make a fool of myself when you hang around  
><em>_When you're gone I'm a match that's burning out  
><em>_Could've been, should've done what I said I was going to do  
><em>_But I never promised you_

_Oh, oh ,oh, how was I supposed to know  
><em>_You were oh, oh, over me  
><em>_I think that I should go  
><em>_Something's telling me to leave but I won't  
><em>_Cause I'm dammed if I do you, dammed if I don't_

_Yes I'm dammed if I do you  
><em>_Dammed if I don't_

'So basically Santana, you were right, what's the worst that can happen, Quinn suddenly becomes interested in me again?' he scoffed. She laughed too, honestly, like that was going to happen.

'Miss Lopez?'

'Err... yes Finn'

'I'm ready for my injection'

- Glee - Glee - Glee -

He had found her in the park, a small spot they had discovered just a few months ago. She had been crying, her mascara had run down her face and her eyes were red and puffed. She finally felt comfortable crying in front of Finn now, they were pretty much friends now.

'Hey Santana, why are you crying?' it was a simple question, worded the same as a five year old would, but it did it's job none the less.

'Finn, what happens when you're gone, when everyone's gone?'

'What do you mean?' he asked, if someone had upset her, it would be a bad day for them.

A very bad day.

'Finn the only reason people don't laugh at me in school is 'cause you and Puck scare the crap out of most people. What happens when I go to college? I highly doubt you and Puck will end up at my college, and I don't even know if Brit can go to college!' she was leaning into him now, her head crushed against his shoulder, his shirt becoming damp with tears.

'Hey, it's okay Santana, anyone even thinks about hurting you, I'll be their, even if you're a thousand miles away. It's time to face fact Santana, I'm not getting out of here, so if you ever need the feeling of familiarity and comfort, you give me a call and I'll bring you back here, even just for the day. I'll get Puck and Brit and everyone to come down and on those days, you can be who ever you want to be. Okay'

_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again._  
><em>Makes her body older than it really is.<em>  
><em>She says it's high time she went away,<em>  
><em>No one's got much to say in this town.<em>  
><em>Trouble is the only way is down.<em>  
><em>Down, down.<em>

_As strong as you were, tender you go._  
><em>I'm watching you breathing for the last time.<em>  
><em>A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,<em>  
><em>I know what it means and I'll carry you home.<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home.<em>

_If she had wings she would fly away,_  
><em>And another day God will give her some.<em>  
><em>Trouble is the only way is down.<em>  
><em>Down, down.<em>

_As strong as you were, tender you go._  
><em>I'm watching you breathing for the last time.<em>  
><em>A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,<em>  
><em>I know what it means and I'll carry you home.<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home.<em>

_And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,_  
><em>And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,<em>  
><em>Under the Stars and Stripes.<em>

_As strong as you were, tender you go._  
><em>I'm watching you breathing for the last time.<em>  
><em>A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,<em>  
><em>I know what it means and I'll carry you home.<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home.<em>

'Finn, I'm sorry' she whispered

'For what?'

'Everything mean I ever said or done to you'

'Santana, it's okay, I forgave you a long time ago' he whispered, then getting up and extending his hand, he said 'come on, we've got glee'

Taking his hand, they walked towards his truck, no-one was quite sure what the future would bring, but one thing was certain.

Glee would be their till the end.

**The End.**

**So, what did you think. Any and all reviews are appreciated. Thanks**

**P.s. For anyone who wants to know, the songs (in order) were:**

**1. Dirty Little Secret - The All American Rejects**

**2. Dammed if i do you (Dammed if i don't) - All Time Low**

**3. Carry you home - James Blunt**

**Thanks for reading,**

**PhoenixFlame5**


End file.
